


Письмо

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Memory Related, No Romance, No Sex, No Slash, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Problems, Psychology, Realistic, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Suffering, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Нищая свобода дороже золотой клетки





	Письмо

«Наверное, я больше никогда не увижу тебя, поэтому хочу кое-что сказать тебе.

Заранее прости, если вдруг тебе мой рассказ покажется скучным или переполненным глупостями и надуманными несчастьями. Но кроме тебя у меня больше никого нет по настоящему близкого, того, кому я могла бы еще доверить эти слова.

***

Все началось два года назад. Я сидела в ванной, запустив свои тонкие пальцы в рыжую шевелюру. Холодная вода стекала по волосам, капала на длинный нос, плечи, и с тихим всплеском стекала в трубу. Я могла сидеть так, не шевелясь, по целому часу, слушая, как течет вода, и размышлять о разном. Иногда я начинала рассуждать в слух, даже спорить сама с собой. Часто в процессе этого разговора с кафельной стенкой рождались достаточно интересные идеи, которые я старалась запомнить, а лучше — сразу же, в ближайшее время, выполнить.

Еще я любила представлять себя героем какой-либо истории, и вот, я уже сидела не в ванной, а в сказочном лесу, или на космической станции, и я, не я — а уже кто-то другой, с захватывающей удивительной жизнью. А другой у меня и не было. Но вот шумы из-за двери возвращают меня в серую реальность. Я с неохотой выключаю воду и выбираюсь наружу. Если бы не эти пол часа тишины, покоя и внутреннего диалога в тесной, но уютной ванне, я бы точно сошла с ума.

А все потому, что я жила в большом богатом доме моего дяди. Мои родители заболели и умерли, когда я была еще маленькой, и я не помнила их, но я не сильно жалела об этом, как и вообще о большинстве вещей в мой жизни. В ней не было ни смысла, ни нужды, ни пользы, ни, тем более, каких-то привязанностей и людей.

Дядя ненавидел беспорядок и лень. Все в его доме должно было быть аккуратно, вести себя все должны были правильно, глупые разговоры его раздражали, а за ослушание его законов, вроде опоздания на обед, выхода на улицу или сон не в то время можно было понести наказание.

Я все это ужасно ненавидела и совершенно не понимала. Его жена, моя тетя, полная, разодетая дорогими платьями и украшениями, обычно не делала вообще ничего, только без умолку болтала о всяком разном, интересовавшем дядю и совершенно глупым и непонятным для меня, страдала, жаловалась и закатывала истерики, и он, что бы она вела себя спокойнее, исполнял все ее просьбы, и, даже когда он что-то ей запрещал, и делал по своему, в конце концов, благодаря ее ухищрениям, всегда выходило так, как хотелось ей.

А вот так, как хотелось бы мне не выходило никогда. Да что там говорить о том, что бы я хотела! Я была лишена и собственного мнения, собственных желаний, собственных мыслей, собственного характера…

Их сын Клод, высокий и темноволосый, был их гордостью — как и они, он красиво одевался, правильно говорил и вел себя так, как следовало себя вести, по мнению дяди и тети. Меня невероятно бесило его лицемерие и ощущение собственной важности. Я была тут лишней, и не только потому, что была не родной в семье — я была не родной по духу. Мне было крайне не понятно, зачем нужен весь этот шикарный уют, эти раздражающие, глупые в сущности правила и традиции, меня тошнило от великолепия залов, дорогих вещей и комфортной мебели.

Еще более не понятными были для меня образ мыслей, принципы и цели моих родственников. Они жили по образцовым правилам идеальной семьи — благовоспитанно, богато, духовно, ни на что не скупясь; так, как, наверное, любой, кроме меня, мечтал бы жить. Самое страшное, они хорошо относились ко мне, любили меня, даже пыталась терпеть мой, отличный от их, образ мысли, хотя, при этом и никогда не оставляли попыток перевоспитать меня и изменить мой характер.

Но я не могла уважать и любить их только за то, что они приютили меня, давали крышу над головой и пищу. Их образ жизни и полнейшее не понимание моих мыслей и мировоззрения доводили меня до отчаяния. Я пыталась сказать им, что я думаю не так как они, что у меня есть своя позиция и свой взгляд на различные вещи, но для них верным было только их собственное мнение.

Я не могла, как не пыталась, объяснить им, что мне не нужна эта роскошь, что я не понимаю и ненавижу их бессмысленные правила вроде прогулок только в одно время и только с теми, с кем они решили. Но в ответ они лишь удивленно пялились на меня и начинали всеми возможными (но совершенно ничего не доказывающими мне!) средствами объяснять, как надо, и почему я не права и должна насильно принуждать себя вырабатывать не свойственные мне черты характера и склада ума.

В конце концов, я оставила попытки бороться и сопротивляться и стала делать вид, что слушаю тетю и дядю и выполняю их правила. На самом же деле я просто игнорировала их, незаметно от родственников занимаясь тем, чем хочу. Я не могу передать, как я была рада, что ты, Патриций, мой двоюродный брат, приезжал ко мне в гости достаточно часто, и пока наши родители и родственники болтали с друг другом, я в месте с тобой получала глоток свободы. За нами переставали следить и мы могли говорить о чем хотим и ходить куда угодно, пока они не видят нас… Жаль, что теперь твоя семья переехала и мы встречаемся лишь по праздникам.

Как-то раз, я замечталась и долго просидела в ванной. Через минут пятнадцать дядя пришел, стал стучать и после долго ругался на меня. Но я, расстроившись, по началу из-за упрямства, стала нарочно надолго запираться там. Как не странно, впервые мне по-настоящему повезло и дядя, перестав обращать на это внимание, позволил проводить мне эти полчаса, или чуть меньше, наедине с собой. Это было так важно для меня, потому что выносить постоянные нравоучения тети и бредовые рассказы дяди, бывших всегда дома и никуда не пускавших меня, было просто верхом мучения.

Холодная вода, теснота и тишина немного успокаивали меня. Клод учился в каком-то богатом заведении и дома, напротив, бывал редко. Я почти не о чем не говорила с ним, потому что он был ничем не лучше своих родителей, но мне казалось, что он, как и я, делает, что хочет, только притворяясь, что принимает устои тети и дяди.

Но однажды, ты не поверишь, я совершила совершенно невменяемый и чудесный поступок. Во время очередной прогулки тети и дяди с каким-то, похожим на них, богачом, они, заболтавшись, перестали обращать на меня внимание. Я шла позади них и постепенно стала отставать. Они свернули за угол сада, не заметив моего отсутствия.

Я, задыхаясь от волнения, кинулась к забору нашей усадьбы. Калитки нигде не было видно. Черт, подумала я, ведь они скоро заметят, что меня нет! Вернутся и устроят мне порядочный выговор за то, что я, мол, опять замечталась и отстала, тем самым позоря их перед другими людьми. Я отчаянно стала бегать вдоль оказавшейся в моем распоряжении части забора и тут заметила, что между листьями вьюнка, оплетающего забор, есть щели, ведущие за пределы нашей усадьбы.

Я выбралась сквозь одну из них и оказалась на шумной улице. Как ни странно, я вздохнула с облегчением, словно только что сбежала из тюрьмы после долгого заточения. Вокруг мельтешили люди в разных одеждах, светило солнце и было тепло. Я направилась дальше по улице.

Тут кто-то, бегущий на встречу, сбил меня с ног. Это оказалась какая-то девочка в поношенной одежде и с короткой мальчишечьей стрижкой. Я с тоской взглянула на свои ненавистные рыжие косы до пояса. Девочка испуганно глянула на меня, потом обернулась назад. Какой-то на вид богатый и полный человек гнался за ней. Его пухлое лицо раскраснелось от бега.

Я подумала, что, вероятно, девочка — из нищих, и она, наверное, что-то украла. С приходом этой мысли, что-то пробудилось во мне, быть может дух противоречий, быть может жалость, и я, вместо того, что бы схватить девчонку за локоть и задержать, крикнула ей — «Прячься!» — и толкнула ее за один из стоящих напротив меня ящиков с фруктами, а сама встала рядом так, что бы к ящикам было не подойти с боку.

Человек, гнавшийся за девочкой, замер по среди улице, потеряв ее из виду. Пару раз пройдя туда сюда и внимательно изучая прохожих, он направился ко мне. Я сделала вид, что читаю объявление.

Мужчина спросил, не видела ли я воровку-оборванца, но я отрицательно покачала головой и он ушел. Девочка выбралась из своего укрытия и подозрительно покосилась на меня.  
«Тебе что-то нужно?»  
«Нет, что ты» — возразили я. — «Я — Лина».

Она снова недоверчиво оглядела меня, а потом протянув руку в ответ, сказала — «Ника». Я пожала ее и она, кивнув мне, убежала дальше по улице. Я долго в одиночестве шаталась по городу и возвратилась в дом только под вечер.

Дядя и тетя накинулись на меня, тетя причитала, что чуть не умерла от страха и волнения, а дядя долго орал и читал нравоучения. Но я все это равнодушно пропустила мимо ушей — мне не было дела до их проблем и занудства — сегодня был один из самых счастливых дней в моей жизни.

Я решила рискнуть, и стала иногда выбираться через ту самую дырку в заборе и бродить по городу. Я часто находила Нику и гуляла с ней. Она показала заброшенный сарай на краю одной из улиц, где хранила свое барахло и где мы обычно встречались. И что-то светлое было в этой жизни, лишенной странных правил и распорядков, трудной, но свободной, открытой и такой неизведанной. Ника много рассказывала мне о городе, о местах бывших в нем, о разных своих приключениях, в которых теперь и я тоже стала помогать ей.

Ника никогда не унывала, запросто над всеми смеялась и могла найти выход почти из любой ситуации. У нее были большие добрые глаза, растрепанные светлые волосы, а все ее лицо покрывали веснушки, и от того она казалась вовсе не человеком, а спустившимся с неба солнечным лучиком.

Приключения словно сами притягивались к ней, как и интересные люди, и она был одинаково дружелюбна со всеми и старалась подружить нас всех, каким бы разными, застенчивыми и необщительными мы не были; она всегда заговаривала первой, всегда первой предлагала помощь и тепло каждому незнакомцу, словно излучая уют и справедливость, коих так было мало в моей жизни.

Дядя хоть и продолжал ворчать, постепенно, как и в случае с ванной, стал меньше обращать на это внимание. Я надеялась, что они окончательно разочаровались во мне, и теперь забудут идею сделать «приличного человека» из меня и просто оставят в покое.

Как жаль, что люди попадают совсем не туда, куда хотят, и порой проживают свою жизнь, так и не сделав того, чего хотели; не став теми, кем они мечтали. Самое глупое в этом то, что большинство из этого зависит только от самих людей, а самое печальное, что порой они не могу найти в себе храбрость и силы что-то изменить в своей жизни.

Однажды, я не вернусь домой с одной из моих прогулок. Однажды я научусь понимать тот, другой мир, и жить в нем, и больше мне не нужна будет это мучащая меня забота. Однажды я уйду навсегда отсюда, оставшись на свободе с Никой и ее друзьями, и больше никогда уже не вернусь, и никогда не пожалею об этом.

Не знаю как ты, но я всю жизнь жила в, хоть и золотой, но клетке, и так и не поняла смысла всего этого… Я обязательно стану свободной, стану тем, кем хочу быть, а не тем, кем хотят что бы стала я мои тетя и дядя, и плевать на то, что думаю другие, и на то, что я все потеряю из-за этого… И так слишком долго я делала то, что считали нужным они, а не я… Теперь я буду самой собой, а не тем, кем заставляли меня быть родственники и их прихвостни».

Прощай, быть может, навсегда, Патриций. Спасибо, что у меня был ты.  
Лина.

17.01.15


End file.
